Five Nights Of Terror
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: Many years after the murder, Fritz Smith is forced to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; It is here where he murdered the four children that went on to possess the various suits. He came here for money, but he may find out firsthand what happens when you play with lives.
1. We're The Same

**Five Nights Of Terror: Chapter 1- We're the same**

* * *

Fritz smith was adjusting his uniform. He had recently taken up a job at Freddy's. He threw his cap on, pinned on his name tag. He was about to leave, but he felt a sudden urge to stare at himself in the mirror. He slicked back his brown hair, smiling a sheepish grin. He looked deep into his green eyes. "Your a stud Fritz! And you don't even have to try!" Fritz frowned as he saw his eyes fade to a dark lavender.

"You're just a grown man wallowing in past mistakes…" Puritz, his second personality, said to him.

"Shut up! Everyone makes Mistakes!" Fritz yelled at the mirror.

"Defensive much? It's true though, isn't it?"

"Look, Im not like you ok! I'm different!" Fritz was screaming now, his face turning cherry red.

"Oh yes, you keep telling yourself that, but deep down, we're the same person. You and I. We're a team."

"I'm not..."

"Oh really? You don't feel the pain of our past mistakes. Sorta cold-hearted, right?"

Fritz punched the mirror, crushing the glass under his fist. Broken shards of glass fell to the floor, blood dripping from his knuckles. "I'm not you, im different, your a murder, i'm not… i'm not…"

"Thats the third mirror this week, how are we gonna pay for that, huh?"

Fritz ignored it wrapping up his fist and rushing to the door. His eyes adjusted back to Green, although, he still felt uneasy.

* * *

Fritz checked his watch "11:47" He whispered. "You're going to kill yourself if you cut it so close all the time."

"Not my fault."

Fritz walked up to the door, checking around himself for anyone that might see him. He grabbed the keys from his belt, the ones the manager had trusted him with after he got this job yesterday. He jingled with them, trying to see which one unlocked the door. "Let me try."

Fritzs eyes shifted to purple, and a wide grin swept his mouth. He began to quickly shift the keys, cursing under his breath until he found the right one. "Ah! I found the right one! And you thought I was good for nothing."

"Thats because you are, and I could have done it myself, now give me control."

"NO way Fritzy, you had it the whole time this week. It's my turn to run this show." Puritz grabbed the handle, slowly creaking the door open. The moon was new, so no light shone into the room, not even the faint light of the street lamp near them. "Lucky us, he gave us a flashlight." Puritz looked around the room. "Kinda creepy around here…"

"Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before you took over." Fritz retorted.

"Oh shut it you, you can have a turn in the morning if you want, ok Fritzy?" Puritz said. Puritz looked around the room with his flashlight. He saw a large picture of a bear, a bunny, and a chicken. The had rosy red cheeks, and they had wide grins on their faces. There were words under the sign in big bold letters "Welcome to Freddy's! Come and be a member of the family!" it said.

"How cheezy…"

"That was lame, Fritz." Puritz growled, walking down to a large set of double doors. Puritz pushed them open, a loud creaking noise sounding from the henges. Puritz shined the light around the room, he saw a game area, a prize corner, and a door that had a "Kids area" sign hanging over it. He continued down the room, not letting anything escape his flashlight beam. "Whoa, those are new animatronics, eh? That brings me back."

"Your a monster."

Puritz walked past the main stage, keeping a wary eye on the animatronics. He headed down the main hall, past the bathrooms, taking note of the back room. "Now That takes me back." He whispered. He turned, heading past all four of the party rooms, and finally getting to the office. "This is fairly large, eh?" Puritz said, walking around the table to the chair.

"No doors?" Fritz thought.

"Guess we don't need to worry then! It must be safe." Puritz said, shrugging. He found a small device on the table, on which he saw the main stage, with all the animatronics. "So we just look at this and see if anyone comes in I guess."

"Sounds fairly easy." Fritz stated.

"The rooms are all fairly dark, but the cameras have a light on them." Puritz said, scanning all the rooms quickly from the cameras. "I wonder if anyone will come in."

"Hey, there's a note on the table, Puritz, so read it already!" Fritz snapped.

"Alright, I got it." he mumbled. He grabbed the note, quickly flashing his flashlight down the hall to check. "Lets see." He skimmed the letter, for it was long and he really didn't feel like reading. "Hello, and welcome to your job here at Freddy's…- Please come in from 12:00 to 6:00...- Also, i thought I might add that the animatronics will move around at night, but they shouldn't bother you at all. But if they come into your office, don't worry, they only attack criminals…-" Puritz gulped, checking his watch, "12:05, guess we were on time."

"They move around at night. Great, now we have to avoid robots. Wonderful evening." Fritz was scared, he couldn't move, so he was forced to sit back and watch as Puritz flipped through the cameras quickly. The night moved along fairly quickly, although, Bonnie was moving around the building quite quickly, and they even caught Toy Chica roaming the hall in front of them. It was 5:45, almost quitting time, but just before the night ended.

"This is extremely boring, and whats with the vents on the sides of the room?! Why are they wide open? Thats a massive hasard." Fritz thought.

"Scared? Look, I'll shine my light there, see? Nothing to worry abou-" Puritz stopped, his mouth and eyes expanding beyond their limits. There, in the vent to their left, was Toy Chica without her beak, her creepy grin sending chills up their spine. "SHIT!" Puritz yelled, jumping around the table, he heard a loud screech as he started running down the hallway, turning around to see Toy Chica, walking after him. "Shit! Shit!" Puritz yelled back at her.

He ran out the building, cupping his knees in his hands, bending over. "What the hell?! The note said-"

"-That they attack criminals-"

"-and that they might come in the office."

The morning sun rose up, filling Fritz with a feeling of safety and security. There was no way in hell he would ever go back in there again. Puritz checked his watch, "Exactly 6:00… We're done.." He said, still panting from his sprint.

"Lets go home… I don't wanna stick around here. We should call the manager about this, and give me back my body!"

* * *

Authors Note-

Im not really sure what this is, just me getting bored and thinking of this off the top of my head, but I knew it wouldn't fit into the real series. I probably won't finish this, but if you guys like it, I might finish it :D.

* * *

Fact of the day with FNAF-

Bonnie- "Automatonophobia is the fear of anything that falsely represents a sentient being! That means if you see a manikin, or… uh… me… you might flip out and have a heart attack! So, uh, yeah, that might be why you like -or are completely afraid of- Five nights at Freddy's! Who would have thought right? It's kinda rare though… so I doubt it."


	2. Mask

**Five Nights Of Terror: Chapter 2- Mask**

* * *

Fritz was home alone, flipping through a book he found on the shelf. He found it under a few other books, it was a scrapbook, filled with newspaper clippings. "This is a lot… when did I make this?"

"I don't know, maybe it was after the incident."

"Puritz you know I hate talking about that!"

"I know."

Fritz rolled his eyes, and he looked at the album. All of the newspaper clippings were from different articles, but all of them retained to the pizzeria. "Oh… It's that album…" Fritz signed.

"We made this to keep up with the pizzeria, didn't we?" Puritz laughed.

"Oh shut up." Fritz snapped, looking down at the book. "Fredbear's family diner. I remember that place… that was the first place you…"

"Oh yeah, That poor kid never saw me coming! He was just standing outside the pizzeria, looking through the door window. I think that animatronic was giving cake out or something."

"We drove up to the pizzeria… I was hungry… and you just-" Fritz stopped himself.

"Yeah, that was a good time, almost as good as the _second_ was." Puritz was laughing again.

"You're sick… you really are. Those poor kids… they didn't even have a chance… " Fritz remembered what happened afterward, shaking his head back and forth.

*"_4 suits, 4 kids"_* "I'm… sorry… those kids probably had parents… we probably ruined their lives…" Fritz said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh well, can't be helped now. Can it Fritz? What's done is done. Can't change the past. I don't want to anyway, it was too much fun."

Fritz flipped through the album more, looking through more clippings "the bite of 87', mangled animatronics attacks young girl in prize area. Entire frontal lobe torn away. Pizzeria almost shut down due to troubles with the press." Fritz shook his head.

"I guess it's not just us that ruined that place, even the animatronics have issues with the kids."

"Such a pity, I'm sure that I could have done a better job…"

Turning over to the next page, Fritz sighed, seeing the article about the 4 missing children. "4 missing children… I guess the company tried to cover up the murders. I wonder if their bodies are still in those things…"

"I doubt it. Oh! And look there, it says that the 'killer' was caught! Ha! What a cover up." Puritz continued laughing.

Fritz rolled his eyes, checking his watch, "Shit! Almost time to go to work! Gotta get dressed!"

"If we're late, It's your fault, Fritz!" Puritz hissed.

* * *

"Here we are again, night 2, I guess." Fritz said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Im sure they got that bug fixed.. right?" Purtiz said, "Anyway, you had your fun, it's my turn now." Puritz took over, turning Fritz's eyes purple.

"Fine! Whatever." Fritz thought, just happy to sit back and think.

Puritz opened the door, dashing into the pizzeria. He opened the door to the party room, careful not to alert anyone. Puritz ran over to the main hall, looking over at the show stage on his way over. Freddy and Chica were there, but Bonnie was missing. "W-Where did the rabbit go!?" Fritz thought.

"Hell if I know! Maybe he needed a pizza break." Puritz hissed back, ignoring the stage for the moment. He continued down the hall, heading for the office. "I just hope I don't meet up with her."

"It's a him." Fritz corrected.

"Whatever." Puritz shot back, continuing his way to the office. Once he got there, he looked back down the hallway, then at the table. There was a note. "Great."

"What is it? Something new to watch for?" Fritz asked, somewhat interested.

"I don't know, let me see." Purtiz replied. "It says, 'Well, after you replied to us on your mishap with Chica, we decided to help you out. We learned that they might have a glitch in their facial recognition software. Or maybe you're a criminal!'"

"Oops" Fritz thought.

"Nevermind, it's much more likely to be glitch, but we found a lupole. We rummaged around in the back, and we found this, a novelty Freddy Fazbear head! If you find it necessary, put on the head, eventually, anything that walked in, will walk back out. No problem! Or if another problem persists, please feel free to contact us at…" Puritz tossed the paper away.

"Well, great, we get to wear a mask to protect ourselves. I wonder how this will work…" Fritz figured, "Well, no matter, check the cams and the lights for them, we don't want them jumping up in our faces."

Puritz pulled up the camera, looking at the images "Well, I found the rabbit. He's in the 1st party room… oh shit… he has the vent grate in his hands." Puritz looked over at the air vent to his right, shining his light there. Nothing.

"Carefull…"

Puritz Shined his light down the hall, then to his left air vent. "Good" He quickly pulled up his camera again, looking at the prize corner. "What's that?" He said, looking at a box that said, 'wind up music box'

"I think you should do that…"

"Why? What could-" Puritz started, then widened his eyes, he saw a head poke out the present in the back, slowly coming up. "W-What's that?!" He said, dropping the camera.

"Puritz! The vent!"

Puritz looked at the right air vent blind spot, noting the blue bunny staring at him, large green eyes filled with bloodlust. "Shit." Purtiz said, grabbing the mask and throwing it on. The lights flickered in the room, The blue bunny's bright green eyes peering through the eyeholes. The lights stopped flickering, the bunny had left the room.

"Whew…"

"What now? What was that face doing poking out that box?!" Puritz whispered, checking the left air vent. He flashed his light down the hall. "Bloody hell…" He muttered. There, down the hall, was the puppet-like thing, somewhat floating down the hallway. "W-what…"

The puppet, with a ear piercing screech, lunged forward at Puritz. "SHIT!" He yelled, punching the puppet away from him. Puritz stumbled backward.

"Puritz! Quick!"

Puritz quickly ran around the table. He sprinted down the hallway, quickly turning to his right. Toy Freddy stood there, his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Letting the music box run out? Shame."

Puritz ran past him,shoving him against the wall "Hurry up Puritz!" Fritz said, his anxiety getting the best of him.

"Fuck's it look like i'm doing?" Puritz spat back, quickly running through the main room to the front door, he panted, looking over his shoulder. "Why the hell did we go back into that hell hole?!"

"We need the cash." Fritz said, realising their predicament.

"Oh yeah… maybe I should call the boss. Just what the hell was the marionette thing?! It floated down the hall towards us!"

"And that bear spoke, what does he mean by 'letting the music box run out?!'"

"Fuck if I know, I just want to go home." Puritz said, "I'm tired of running out of that place."

* * *

Authors notes-

Well, here it is!

I'm really excited about this story! I wanna throw in tons of references! If you like this story, and wanna see more, let me know!

Poor Puritz, thats the second night in a row! It'll only get worse there Puritzy!

Anyway, let me know what you think! Later days!

* * *

Fact of the day with FNAF-

Chica- "Traditional music boxes could were about the size of a tophat or a large bit of furniture! They have a lot of the same inereds as clocks, being wound up would turn many gears and clicks and melodies would play as a result. If you think about it, being as that this game is based in the 20th century, a remotely powered music box is absurd. Then again, so are animatronics that could think and speak for themselves. Then again, that doesn't explain me."


End file.
